Where the hell did he go?
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: HwoaxJin JinxHwoa  Yep... Takes place after Tekken 6, uhm based off the Tekken 6 SC ending! pleaseeee R&R :3 indeedly rated M for language and sexual content. LEMONY LEMON SMUT lol OH YEAH AND THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "AGAIN". 4/4


Title:: Where the hell did he go...

Rating:: M

Pairing:: Hwoax[D]Jin

One-Shot

Disclaimer:: I fail to own these characters.

* * *

><p>I don't mean to be a spaz, but upon hearing the erratic cries of the pigtailed Chinese brat, who proclaims such love for my rival, telling ME [of all people] that Jin has gone missing after facing Lars and that huge ass monstrosity Azazel... I lost it. It's almost as though I feel a beast awakening in me. The group of fighters, including Xiaoyu and I, that were residing in the hotel we were staying at all heard the news. I stood up in shock, feeling as though I lost a part of me, not in a romantic way either. My rival, for however many years... He's gone? I start pulling my innocent locks, irritated because Jin wasn't brought down by my own hands... or well I'd like to think so. It couldn't be because of all the times we've met up... of all the times we've sparred... We've done something beyond our own reasoning. I even begun thinking that our relationship is past the point of rivals... far more than friendship...<p>

With this thought, I get up and immediately start running out to the last place where I remember seeing that stupid beast. I head to the Temple where he resided at. I mount the new bike that Jin managed to buy for me. It suits me quite well... Perhaps the actual Jin does hold feelings for me, like his Devil counterpart?

I hear the squeals of Xiaoyu, running behind me asking me where I'm going and if it's in Jin's direction. I look at Xiaoyu.

"Do you really care that much for Jin...?" I ask her, completely serious.

"Yes! I love him with all my heart!" I mentally roll my eyes.

"Well... Ling...," I place my hand on her shoulder and my gaze on her turns to a burning hot glare,"... you better leave him the fuck alone from now on or I'll break each and every one of your tiny fingers then slice your throat with my spurs so that way I don't have to hear that damned squeal of yours anymore." I laugh so hard in my brain, looking at the girl who's now on the brink of tears and calling me a meanie while flailing her arms. I start up my engine and ride off to the distance. I think I remember where that temple was... It's actually pretty close considering it's in a desert. I drive as fast a I can through the sand towards my destination.

I finally reach where I thought the temple was at... What lays before me is a completely destroyed fixture. I turn my bike off and dismount it. I move my goggles onto my forehead, surveying the damage. There's one area in specific... where it looks like a major explosion occurred. I look in the rubble, moving rocks away with my feet. What if Jin was in this temple? What if he didn't beat Lars and he left him here to die? What if Jin was buried alive under these rocks? Is he still alive?

With these thoughts in mind, my heart grows cold. I bend down onto my knees and start using my hands. I pull every rock I can find and throw it out of the way. I started in the huge mountains of rock and slowly peel my way through them. I start breathing hard and freaking out. I think I'm actually close to tearing up... It's just the sand... the sand...

After a good while, I'm covered in yellow sand, my knees and hands are in pain, my fingers are weak, tired and covered in blisters... I head back to my bike, sit on the floor, and lean my back onto the bike. I close my eyes, unable to accept the fear that settles in my heart right now. Jin can't be dead.. he's a lot tougher than that... He'd never let that stupid demon Azazel kill him...

I lift my head up and open my eyes. I soon see black vehicles heading further into the desert. I grow curious, wondering what business they have over there. I stand up and mount my bike. As I got ready to take off, I notice a black man in ninja gear. "The hell...?" I start up my engine and head for the direction they're going in.

After a while of trailing them, they finally come to a halt. I park my bike at a considerable distance away from the suspicious group. I lift up my goggles and creep further towards them. I hide behind one of the vehicles and I see the dark skinned man walk towards a group of men in well armored suits. I strain my neck to see what the big commotion was. The group makes an opening for the ninja. They start talking about something... I move in closer and I finally hear the ninja speak.

"Why can't I be wrong just once?"

Eh...? Wrong about what? I look and see a figure buried into the sand. I look closer and I notice the strands of black hair. It's Jin! They found Jin! What're they gunna do it him? I jump out from behind the black vehicle in haste ready to stand up for my one and only rival.

"What're you guys doing to Jin? If you touch him, I swear to God I'll kill all of you!" I threaten, holding my fists and readying my stance. Not a bit later, three choppers fly above us. I don't dare look up, I know this man is a ninja and I can't take my eyes off of him for a second.

"Look, I'm not here to get rid of Jin Kazama, ok? I'm simply here because I had a gut feeling that Jin Kazama is still alive. Of course, I was right as I always am..." the black skinned man tells me, "... just so you don't attempt to kill me, I'm Raven. I mean no harm, so drop your stance already."

I stare at the man longer, suspicious, but I soon yield. We have to get Jin to the hospital, so there's no time for fighting. "You're bringing Kazama to the hospital right..?" I ask staring at the lifeless figure in the sand.

"No. He's going to headquarters to get any possible injuries tended to. Depending on how much Kazama used his Devil gene, he shouldn't be hurt whatsoever, physically at least. Mentally, I can't assure anything. If you're so worried, you're welcome to follow me there."

I agree to follow the man to HQ. Jin was admitted to their personal doctor for treatment. I sit on a chair outside the room, hoping that every last bit of Jin is in tact. I put my head on my hands and move the hair away from my forehead. What does me being here, waiting for the news of my rival's condition, say about our relationship? I'm here like a stupid housewife worried for her soldier of a husband... Does this mean I'm actually... IN LOVE with Kazama? I shake my head as though to rid of that stupid thought. That's impossible. Me in love with Kazama? I start laughing to myself, in attempt to make it not make sense in my head... but it just does make sense. I've been his rival for over however many years... I'm still chasing after him with no real goal in my life, while Jin took the big steps of taking over the damn Zaibatsu and wiping out a huge beast all by his lonesome. He risked his life so he didn't have to risk any more with this stupid war. He shoulders all the burdens of the world... while all I do is follow him around in hopes that he'll drop everything and go back to the way it used to be. Somehow along that process... I've actually developed... FEELINGS for him, at least I think. I've never had a chance to truly love someone except Master Doo San, which of course is only filial.

Raven walks out of the room that Jin was being treated in. I quickly get up and ask how he is.

"His condition is stable and it seems he's in a deep unconscious sleep, but not in a coma. His mind still may be on the precarious side, so be careful. He can break out into his devil form and he can remain that way until Jin is brought back to his right mind. You're free to see how he's doing now. In the mean time, I'm going to investigate further on the awakening of Azazel and who is to be held responsible," informs the permanently serious man. I watch him walk away before stepping into the room that separates me from my rival. I peek my head in and gaze at the laying figure.

I let myself in, shut the door, and carefully walk to Jin. I loom over him and look at his face. I grab a chair behind me and sit, still staring at this man's features. His eye lashes are quite short, but full. His eyebrows are thick, but well kept. His nose is long and narrow. His cheekbones are softly defined, not too accentuated. His lips... they're the median of thin and full. They're perfect... I lift my hand and run my thumb across his bottom lip, slightly opening them. I lean over a bit and kiss him. I lean back up, only to stare at the still sleeping Jin. I laugh at myself, at my pitiful self. Here I am kissing an unconscious man, thinking that he'll wake up. What the hell do I think this is? Sleeping Beauty?

"Can you believe it, Jin? It's as though you've reduced me to a sad sulky dog, waiting for his master to come home. You know, I freaked out over at that stupid temple. I even yelled at your dumb pigtailed friend. You'd probably be mad that I told her to leave you the fuck alone. Do you know how terrifying it is to hear when someone's supposedly dead? You probably may have thought that I'd be happy. Actually... no, you probably thought of things bigger than me. I'm probably the last thing you'd think about before you suspect to die. You probably thought of that Chinese brat instead of me. Even though I went through the trouble of riding my bike all the way back to that temple, getting on my hands and knees to search for you through the rubble, following these huge military vehicles, threatening to kill them all if they touched you... It's so stupid to think of it now..." I bury my head in my hands, " Jin, would you believe me if I said I love you? Hell... do I believe that I love you? Do I LOVE you?" I start asking myself. I'm having the weirdest personal battle in my head. Maybe I should just pick flower petals and decide...

I suddenly hear bed sheets moving. I quickly look up at Jin, and I see his eyelids flutter open. I feel happiness stuck in my throat, threatening to create a stupid happy line. I held it back. Jin finally opens his eyes and I notice that they aren't the eyes of Jin but rather his beast. He doesn't show anything obvious except that.

"Kazama..?"

The man turns his head towards me and stares.

"Kazama Jin!"

The beast continues to stare. At first I thought he fell asleep with his eyes open, but he later blinks them.

"Are you Jin or the Devil that resides in him?"

"... Yes, I am the Devil that remains stuck in this body," comes an almost incomprehensible reply. I'm actually astounded because upon other meetings with the beast he's never actually spoken but grunted.

"How're you able to speak?"

"I'm within a half conscious state with myself and my host. Though in my brain I'm fluently speaking to you, you hear me in absurd grunts and snarls. Because I'm not completely Jin nor myself, I'm able to connect our speech together," he explains to me.

"I see... since we're finally able to talk face to face... Tell me... what is the reason for Jin's body being found in the desert? How'd he end up there from the temple?"

"This stupid boy... He thought that if he truly were to beat Azazel... if he used as much of my gene as possible... Not only will he kill the beast, but the gene will be erased from existence. He was stupid for thinking so, but he did a great deal of damage to me and himself. This guy doesn't think very clearly, you of all people should know. He'll think he's protecting ones he loves by hiding them or driving them away from me the best he can. I personally knew that you especially wouldn't fall for his bullshit. I knew that upon hearing the news of our incident you'd probably be one of the first to find us. As for what actually happened, Jin faced Azazel himself, he punched the god, and we fell down with the beast in this opening. Within this opening we crashed, Azazel basically blew himself up and we were sent flying. I saved the fall by taking over Jin's body and, with what energy I had left, extracted my wings and lightened our fall. Due to being so weak, I lost control and we both passed out landing where we did."

"I see... Did Jin think he was going to die with this beast?"

"Yes, He figured if he's gone, I'm gone."

"Ah..."

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm thinking you were wondering his last thoughts."

I blush at his sharpness. He chuckles quite evilly before telling me.

"Well, I must say he regretted so many things. I bet you thought you were the last thing he thought about. How does that one saying go...? 'The best things are always saved for last?' Something of that sort."

"S-s-s-so he did think of me? I was the very last person he thought of."

"Yeah... I'm sure you've figured out by now that you've basically... tamed me. Of course my only thoughts, if I were to be wiped out, were of you. You were the only one who's ever... stood up against me. Every time we met, we'd do something strange, something foreign I've never experience before. You probably don't care about what I think, but rather the actual Jin. It's true, he was your very last thought. He regretted many things... such as getting off on the wrong foot. He longed for a better, healthier relationship between you two. He started regretting that idea because if y'all didn't start the way you two did... Perhaps then nothing would have happened between you two. So he started regretting that he didn't tell you his true feelings... The night after you two actually spent a night together... he already knew what was to come. He never told you how he felt because he sensed that you'd know something was wrong. He regretted spending that night with you without wholeheartedly embracing the moment... I was even more pissed. I was cursing him in his head... I start-"

I cut the demon off with a kiss. A kiss that poured every inch of my happiness that I truly felt growing in the depths of my locked and cold heart. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and I felt the demon's body relaxing. He slowly starts moving in synch with me. I pull away from him and cup his cheeks in my hands.

With the beast panting heavily he asks, "W... What the hell was that... I wasn't even... What?"

"I don't think I need you to finish. Don't assume that I don't care of your thoughts. I fell in love with both you and Kazama. If you dare to utter one word about me not ca-"

"WAIT... did you just openly admit that you were IN LOVE with Kazama and me?"

I replay what I just said in my head... and he's right. I did openly admit. My face explodes into a red hot flash.

"... N... No... I didn't.. I don't know what you're talking about..." I divert my eyes from the demon staring back at me intently.

"No... say it again, I want to hear it." He grabs my chin and makes me face him. My eyes are still not looking at his and I whisper softly, "I think I'm in love with you..." Soon my mouth is enveloped with the demon's again. This kiss is far more heated and messy than the first. I close my eyes, savoring the feel of his cool lips. When we pull away, I open my eyes. I immediately noticed that the eyes are back to the normal dilated chocolate brown orbs.

"JIN! When'd you wake up? When did the Devil change back?"

" Well, my mind obtained full consciousness within the regretting conversation."

"Oh... really...? So.. uhh... you heard my confession?"

"I did. He changed me back after asking to hear it again, he told me he'll personally hold back on my sake... You've truly turned that beast around."

"Ha ha ha... Well... are you feeling well? I don't want to hurt a recovering patient in a hospital room..."

Jin stared at me as though I had no self-restraint!

"I SWEAR to you I know how to hold back"

"You honestly think I care about that right now? You just heard the demon! I regretted not telling you my feelings! I regretted not telling you anything that night. I wanted to protect you but ended up hurting you instead!"

"Then tell me! What are your feelings for me?"

"W-What? Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"Well, I said mine! I'm in love with you! I'M IN LOVE WI-" Jin covered my mouth before I completed my shout.

"OK! Ok ok ok ok I get it! I love you too!"

I lift my eyebrow.

"... FINE! I'm IN love with you too!"

With that said, I quickly pounce onto Jin's bed. I ravish his face with kisses, making him weaker by each peck. I travel down from his neck to his collarbone, sucking his skin lightly, leaving a pale tinted hickey. I travel lower, to his nipples I start licking and sucking on one, while my index finger and thumb pleasures the other. The raven haired man starts writhing under my touch, panting heavily as I continue. I soon switch sides, biting the nipple lightly before changing. I once again revisit my journey south. I kiss my way towards his danger zone. I slide the blanket off of Jin exposing his already exposed lower region. His member, hard and standing proud, is lightly brushed by my cheek. I grab hold of the organ and start lightly rubbing. I kiss the tip lightly, blowing on it gently. His cock twitched and Jin whimpers his desire. I smile to myself before fully engulfing him into my mouth. I slightly gag at the sudden intrusion, but I was impatient...

I begin moving my head up and down, gazing at his lust-twisted face. I start deliberately moaning, sending vibrations from my throat to pleasure him further. I pull up and lick the crown sensually. I see him breathe a sigh of relief, as though he were thankful for not coming quite yet. I smirk. I latch my mouth onto the tip of his dick and suck as hard as I could. Jin spasms, grabbing my hair and the blanket, thrusting his hips up in the air, in his moment of white hot ecstasy. I crawl over Jin, hovering over his tired body. I lean my head down, slightly pressing my lips to his ear, "Kazama, don't get too tired. I'm still pumped and ready to go. Come on... please? Jinnn, I love you", I say as I lick the shell of his ear.

"... Damn you Hwoarang, how can you treat a patient this way?" asks Jin. I soon feel the tip of his rod touch my ass. I feel a little jolt in the depths of my stomach. That weird... very pleasurable feeling one gets when they dare to explore beyond what they've ever done. I experimentally grind against his hard member, feeling the tip graze against my asshole. The weird, almost gross, slick feeling of his pre-cum felt hot yet cool against me. I grind against him again, shuddering at the feeling. I have this itch inside of me... it's feeling quite unbearable... I continue grinding against Jin, voicing my concern.

"Jin... Wh... What the hell is this itchy feeling I have deep in my stomach?"

"What? Stop grinding me so damn hard, otherwise I'm taking this as an invitation!"

"Jin... make it stop..." I groan out. Soon I feel Jin's hands quickly grabbing my ass and spreading my cheeks apart. I have this sudden fear and as soon as Jin's finger probed at my entrance, I tense up.

"Hwoa, you have to relax... otherwise I can't scratch the itch you have..."

"Yeah, tell that to someone who's only ever done the giving end."

Jin rolls his eyes and plunges his fingers inside of me. I immediately straighten my back, throwing my head back. I shudder and actually came! I CAME FROM BEING PENETRATED! I slump down and start panting very hard. Jin doesn't let up though, he continues to stretch my virgin hole until he manages to fit three fingers. At this time, I'm already rock hard again from his lusty digits. I even started bucking my hips with the movement of his hands. No idea when, but I feel like I look like one bitch in heat... not to mention, I can't believe what I'm about to let loose from my lips...

I lean back onto Jin and whisper in his ear.

"... More... I want you inside me..."

Jin doesn't waste any time and positions his cock right at my entrance. Right when I thought to tell him to be gentle, he already starts pressuring the crown of his dick into me. I feel it... I feel my asshole being stretch, almost to my limit.

"JIN! I'm gunna break! Be more gentle, dammit!"

"I'm sorry... I can't... It's like a DREAM to be in this situation... You expect me to be gentle when your sexy ass has been wiggling in my face for the longest fucking time? You always top anyway! This is a once in a lifetime chance!"

"Oh yeah, trust me this will be the one and only once in a life time chance!"

"Since that's the case..."

and with that Jin completely sheaths himself into me and like a little bitch, I scream my pleasure, though not coming quite yet. Almost in bewilderment, I look at why I haven't come yet. Jin has the end of my dick in a tight grasp. I ask him why and beg him to let go. This is really painful, being unable to come when I should be doing so!

"No, You've come far more times than you should've, I want my enjoyment too!"

Jin begins moving, thankfully slowly. He pulls out slightly and it feels as though he's bringing everything within me out along with him. Right when I thought he decides that he'll go in slowly as well, he plunges right back in, stabbing right at my prostate. I start moaning loudly, as he continues to pound into me. This is clearly revenge for when I've done him... but I guess it's not so bad because I start feeling something in me bubbling out. Jin sits up and I lace my arms around his neck. I start helping him out, moving myself in sync with his thrusts. Jin finally releases the grip he has on me and starts jacking me off.

"I'm really close... I'm very very close..." I pant out. He tells me that he's also close to coming. I put my forehead against his, riding out this beautiful pleasure I've only let Jin venture in. I soon feel Jin squeeze my dick, causing me to cum right on que with him. We both lay back down onto Jin's bed, both panting and spent.

"... I love you, Hwoarang..."

I'm not sure if it's because of our confession or my ADD, but realizing that you're coming in sync with one you love... it kinda feels like it's meant to be... as though it's destiny... but hey, maybe I'm just busy being drunk with love.

"I love you too...Jin."

[A/N: FINAL FRUCKING LEE! So I made this sequel, mainly because of my two awesome commenters on my previous storiessss! I love you, fuuma82 and akimi youngblood! :D Even though this took forever to type up, everytime I read yalls reviews I was thinking MUST PUSH FORWARD! _ This is probably gunna be the end of this... uhh series? I feel like Hwoa and Jin finally admitting their feelings for each other is a perfect ending... unless there is a need for an "afterward/epilogue" type story... lol n e way Thank you guys for supporting me ^ .^ Don't be scurred to review :3 UNTIL NEXT TIME!]


End file.
